For example, an electrical connector connecting a female connector and a male connector in a freely engageable and detachable manner is used for an electrical connection of a vehicle, an electronic equipment, and so on. When the electrical connector is connected and disconnected, a male tab at the male connector side inserted into the female connector and a contact piece which is electrically connected to the male tab at the female connector side slide with each other, and wear debris are generated.
In general, Sn plating is performed for the male tab at the male connector side and the contact piece at the female connector side, and therefore, Sn wear debris are generated by the slide between the contact piece at the female connector side and the male tab at the male connector side. Electrical resistance of the Sn wear debris becomes high when it is oxidized, and therefore, there is a worry in which contact resistance of the electrical connector becomes high by the wear debris.
In Patent Document 1, a technology in which a projecting part and a hole part are formed at a male terminal and a female terminal which are electrically connected with each other, and the projecting part and the hole part are fitted to thereby prevent the slide is disclosed. Besides, in Patent Document 2, a technology in which a holding part is provided in addition to a contact part to thereby prevent minute slide wear is disclosed. In Patent Document 3, a technology in which a spring piece reinforcing a contact pressure of an elastic contact piece is provided in addition to the elastic contact piece which is in contact with a tab terminal is disclosed. In Patent Document 4, a technology in which plural grooves are provided at a connector contact part to enable a multipoint contact to secure a stable contact is disclosed. In Patent Document 5, a technology in which a slide distance is suppressed to be a distance smaller than a slide trace to thereby secure a gas-tight surface which is not exposed to atmosphere is disclosed. Further, in Patent Document 6, a technology in which a thin Ag—Sn alloy layer is formed on Sn plating to thereby improve minute slide wear resistance is disclosed.